When Teams of Four Collide
by ninjalara54VirusesMondhexefan
Summary: Collaboration fic with SariahRandom006. A continuation from my forum as it was beginning to turn into a story. What happnes when two authors update each chapter and without discussing the plotline? Only one way to find out! SR006's OCs included.
1. Chapter 1

SariahRandom006 (SR006): **Hi this is a continued updating story from the forum **.net/topic/12292/7619712/1** . It was fun for the two of us to talk to each other so we will now continue our random conversations in a random matter.**

ninjalara54VirusesMondhexefan (NL54VMF): Hehe… or maybe this will turn into something more than just diegetic replies. Maybe it'll turn into a fanfic with a plotline? Only fate knows the how this will turn out! :D

The obvious _disclaimer_: **IF** we owned the TMNT would we be posting fanfics instead of profitable episodes and action figures? I think not. So we don't own the TMNT or the characters that belong to Mirage and other rightful owners. However, SariahRandom006 (or was it SavirtriXLeo? lol) owns the TMET.

Rated T just to be safe, since we don't know what will happen in future chapters.

_Featuring:_

ninjalara54VirusesMondhexefan and TMNT (maybe Venus too… not too sure if she'll turn up)

SariahRandom006 and TMET

Enjoy our randomness.

* * *

… _Mike: "Just kidding bro." _

"Why you actually typed what we said out loud I'll never know. It wasn't necessary." Leo pointed out.  
"What? They were doing that too." replied Mike, gesturing to the screen with his three fingers.  
"Right, now that's over with move your shell. I have work to do." said the brainy brother; shooing off Mike and began opening files containing hundreds of numbers, formulae and diagrams.

Michelangelo departed to his room in search for his favourite "Justice Force" comic book issue while Leo and Raph headed for the dojo.  
"I swear I'm gonna kill that NL54VMF girl." muttered the red clad turtle.  
Leonardo grinned, "Why? Cause you're worried that Raven – who's from the other side of the world - will actually try to hunt you down and size you up to see if her strength matches yours?"  
Raph shot a glare, "No, it ain't that. It's the whole startin' up this forum thing. NL54VMF claimed to see all these 'episodes' 'bout us kicking shell. We're bein' spied on bro. Heck, they might even know the location of the lair!"

"I told you there are hidden cameras!" echoed Mike's voice from his room.

"Rest assured Raph I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. It's not like these video tapes of us are being broadcasted world-wide right?" said Leo.  
"Better not be." replied Raphael lowly, "Why do we even trust NL54VMF anyway? We don't even know her real name! We know SR006 claimed to be Courtney ter say the least."  
"Well to start off with, she hasn't used to information she knows about us against us. Otherwise we would have been taken down by our enemies by now. That goes for SR006 too. So wouldn't you consider them as allies as well?"  
"Hmmph. I guess so."

The two ninjas' heads snapped towards the door when repetitive, loud bangs at the entrance rattled.  
"Are we expecting anyone? Donnie, I thought you said April and Casey were on a holiday in the Bahamas." called out Leonardo as she watched Don run towards them."  
"They are. How in the world did they disable my security cameras, motion detectors **and **my Infra Red Heating-seeking cameras all at once? That in formation is highly classified between us! Not even April and Casey are aware of it!"  
"Those bangs don't sound too friendly." commented Mike, who used his ninja skills to jump from the second floor to the first, "It's as if they're trying to knock the door down."  
"You were sayin' about our 'allies', Leo?"

The eldest growled under his breath and unsheathed his katanas; allowing the blades to glint menacingly in the light.  
"Weapons out guys." he ordered, "Let them in Don."  
"What?! Why?"  
"It's better than risking a bomb going off. Do it, now!"

Donatello pulled out a remote control and pressed a single red button. The metal entrance to the lair shifted and ascended, revealing five shadowed figures.  
One giggled, "Hi _Angel_. Surprised to see me here?"  
Mike lowered his chucks, "Donna?"  
The figure stepped forward; her skin colour matched Mike's, she had long blonde hair with orange streaks which flowed down upon her shell. Madonna's white top and pink skirt suited her perfectly and her aqua eyes shimmered brightly with excitement.

"Dude." Mike and Donna sounded in unison.  
"Why'd you come so early for? I'm not even ready yet!" said Mike playfully.  
Madonna giggled, "It _is _Friday, is it not?"  
"Oh yeah. Heh, Woops."

A long yell cursed the air as the second figure came rushing forward from the darkness. Her short red hair floated above her green scalp as she leapt into the air dived for Raphael.  
"Woah!"  
Raph rolled on the ground, narrowly missing Raven's punch. A kick came flying to his direction and cracked the pavement beside his head.  
"What's the matter Raphie? I thought you said that you_ '__could go 'fer a good spar; not that it'll turn out ter be anythin' serious.'_"  
" I also said _'I've takin' more hits that you can try ter make.'_ An' by the look of things, I'm right so far." he said, taunting her aim. In response, Raven growled and the two continued to throw both successful and unsuccessful punches and kicks.

Two more turtles entered the lair. The one with long purple and mauve hair, rectangular glasses, stylish green top and brown pants smiled sweetly. While the second, whom had long blue hair, deep blue eyes and long light blue dress hid sheepishly behind the first. Smiling shyly.  
"Hey guys." said the first, "Sorry for just barging in like this."  
Donatello smiled, "Now it makes complete sense. You disabled my security system didn't you Daniela?"  
"Only momentarily, and I couldn't help it. I was quite fascinated by the circuitry too."  
"And I assume that's Savirtri?" questioned Leo as he greeted with a small wave.  
"Yep." said the fifth figure who also stepped out of the shadows; whom turned out to be a teenage human girl, "Plus you'll know me as SariahRandom006; or as Courtney."

"Oh 'joy'. Just about everyone is here." grunted Raph and he and Raven locked hands and tried to push each other over.  
"Not everyone. NL54VMF should be here soon."  
"She's here now Court. I can hear thoughts already. She's just around the corner." reported Daniela. Moments later, another teen girl appeared at the doorway, pinching her nose.  
"I don't know how you guys can live here it reeks… woah." she said, as she dropped her hand.  
"Hey." greeted Courtney.  
"They… look even better than CGI." said NL54VMF.  
"I'll say." agreed Madonna as she eyed Mike.  
"Daniela slapped the back of Donna's head, "She doesn't mean it like _that _little sister."

"So… how and why did you guys come here? questioned Mike.  
Daniela replied with an irritated glance at Donna and Raven, "Two of my sisters have been… insistent."  
"Yeah, we took her White Phosphorus and threatened to throw it in her room if she didn't find a way to get us here." said Raven, she then turned her attention to Raph, " Besides, I did promise that '_I would go to New York and KILL you myself'_."  
"Ya can try little Miss."  
"Ouch. You poor girl." said Don.  
"Yeah I know, amazing how sixteen kilograms of the stuff can manipulate people."

"So NL54VMF, can we actually hear your name. It's incredibly annoying to either say your full penname or the abbreviation for that matter."  
"You can call me Jasmine."  
Leo raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling like that?"  
"Because that's not her real name." replied Daniela, "She just likes the name Jasmine."  
"And you know this how…"  
"Well, I can read minds. So I'd be careful of what you're thinking."

* * *

NL54VMF A/N: So yeah, SR006 asked me to write the first chapter. So now she'll be continuing on with the second chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo, SR006 is taking control...here I go.**

**Disclaimer:**

**NL54VMF: We don't own TMNT ******** you all know that; but SR006 owns TMET.**

Sitting in the living room of the turtles lair, the 6 newcomers seemed to be filled with excitement. One way or the other, this was going to be a fun night.

"Sooooooooooo, Angel, are we gonna get going or what? I can't wait for the flick. Come on let's go." She was holding on to Mikey's arm, her eyes pleading for him to get up. Raven, however, had other ideas. After realeasing her grip with Raph with a frustrated grunt, she picked up her little sister by the hair and dragged her into another room, with Madonna constantly saying 'Ow ow ow ow ow, that is kinda attached to my head, you know..."

Daniela slapped her forehead. "We can not take them anywhere, can we?"

Savirtri could only shake her head, blushing at the situation at hand. Suddenly their was a whole lot of banging, cracking, even...zapping sounds? Daniela's eyes shot open, rolled over and she quickly got up, saying to no one in particular, "I'll go separate them then, shall I?"

The four brothers looked at Savirtri who, if that was at all possible, blushed even more and looked at the ground timidly. "They usually get into fights like this," her soft voice said, shaking as if she wasn't meant to talk. Then the strange happened.

Courtney's blond shoulder-length blonde hair was suddenly rising as if a Van de Graph Genorator was causing static electricity in her hair. The same was happening to Jasmine and Savirtri, but only Si rolled her eyes and flopped down on the ground while the other two looked at each other like headless chickens. The brothers had the same reaction. All looked at Si who suddenly seemed irritated.

"Madonna!" She suddenly put on an American accent and was succeeding at it. "Turn off ya electric hold on the positrons in air or I'll come in there and give ya a sewer bath so bad your great grandkids 'ill stink." This was a huge surprise since only moments before, she was acting like a hurt and scared kitten. True to the phrase, Si soon blushed once again at her outurst and rolled up into a little ball.

Seconds afterward, the weird hair problem ceased to exist.

"What the shell happened there?" Don asked, curious of the strange phenomemn that took place.

"TRUST ME...," Daniela came in, or more liked marched in, dragging both of her sisters behind her, though Raven suddenly seemed a little darker than before, and seated them on the floor, Madonna comically moving away from Raven, and, once again, glomping against Mikey. "You don't want to know...Can the two of you be nice to each other for at least one evening?" This was said to her immediate older and younger sister.

The turtles in question looked at each other, gave death glares, then back at Dani. "Nope," they chanted in unison, causing them to death glare each other again.

"If looks could kill...," Mikey said at Madonna, " But you keep on saying your not Mad..."

Madonna had a look of disbelief then went back to smiling at Mikey, all Raven could do was rest her head on her left hand and look at the front door glumly. She suddenly frowned and caused Raph, who had been aware of her actions this whole time, to rasise a suspicious eyebrow.

"What's up with you, hothead?"

"Are you expecting a whole lot ugly at the door tonight?"

**Dun dun duuhhhhhhh....hehe, your turn Jasmine. ;)**


End file.
